Messed Up
by BlazingFire18
Summary: 'Every cloud has a silver lining'-that's what everybody says...But can life be so messed up that you don't know how to make it better but end up messing it up even more? Suspense and drama...see what happens! Review :D
1. Chapter 1

[Hello guys,long time no see. Here I am with my newest fanfic. Again it's about Misaki and Usui. I suddenly had an idea and I wanted to share it. As a result this has come up. It's my own idea after the happenings of chapter 52 in KWMS. I'm gonna start after Misaki's attempt to confess her feelings. So,who haven't read chapter 52 yet,may have some problems to understand but please bear with it. Let's start,shall we? ^^]

[PS : I don't own KWMS. This story's plot resembles the manga but the story is completely my own creation. Everything concerning KWMS belongs to Hiro Fujiwara and this story is just my own continuation after the chapter 52 of the manga]

**Chapter 1 : Waiting**

Misaki sat beside the window and looked at the front gate of Seika High from the student council room.

_'Kaichou seems different these days_',Yukimura thought. 'Kanou-kun,should we ask Kaichou what's the matter? What do you think? She seems tensed about something.',Yukimura's question was directed to a tall,black haired and spectacled boy.

Kanou looked at Misaki who was sitting like a statue and still looking at the entrance of the school territory.

'I don't think we'd be of any help to her Yukimura. Moreover,she probably wouldn't even tell us anything.',Kanou said to Yukimura but he could guess that Misaki was bothered about something that involved Usui. However,he didn't tell Yukimura that. He had two reasons for doing that. Firstly — Yukimura had no idea that there might be something between Misaki and Usui (He's too naïve of course) and secondly – Misaki and Usui never told anyone if they were really in a relationship. Even Kanou's idea was also only an assumption. So, he decided to wait and see. But Yukimura of course opposed...

'We can at least try! We should at least ask her! If we don't ask her,how will we know whether she'd tell us or not? I'm going...',Yukimura looked unusually determined to know what was bothering their precious Kaichou.

'Wait!',Kanou ushered Yukimura but as the latter didn't stop,he sighed and silently followed him.

Yukimura stood a few feet away from Misaki and suddenly he lost all his courage that he had showed a few moments ago. _'What if Kaichou thinks I'm melting my nose in her matter and gets angry?'_,Yukimura thought and suddenly he pictured himself being beaten up by the monstrous President...His whole body started shivering. Kanou noticed that and sighed again. And just then Misaki noticed them.

'Arre,what you guys are doing here?',she asked innocently.

_'She seems sad but she doesn't seem angry or something.',_Yukimura felt a bit encouraged and said,'Err...ye..I mean...Kaichou...You know...we all support you and ...i mean...we all are always with you if you need us...concerning...i mean...concerning any matter...or something that you need to share...',his knees were shaking as he mumbled the words with much difficulty.

'I know that you guys are always here to help me. I really appreciate it. But why are you suddenly saying this to me,Yukimura?',Misaki's eyes were soft.

Yukimura didn't expect such softness from Kaichou and he was left speechless..Kanou came forward to help him.

'The truth is everyone's really worried about you,Kaichou. You seem lost nowadays as if something's seriously bothering you. That's why Yukimura is saying that you can tell us if you want to. We may be able to help you.'

Misaki was surprised that she'd made people worry about her to this extent. 'It's nothing serious. Thanks guys. I'm really glad that you care about me so much.'

'Of course we care about you. You're our precious Kaichou.',Yukimura suddenly said with such warmth that Misaki couldn't help but give a huge smile.

Both Yukimura and Kanou felt a rush of relief seeing that bright smile and after a few more words they both returned to their works. And Misaki again looked outside the window...No one knew why she was sitting there all the day..._'Usui didn't come to school even today. I'm really getting worried. I hope he's alright. Who knows what his weird brother and that outer space watcher are thinking. Please Usui,be alright...Argh,I wish I could go and check on him. But he's forbidden me to go to his apartment anymore.'_,Misaki thought. She was actually watching who was entering the school ground from the council room window...She was waiting to see a certain someone..._'Things have suddenly changed so much...I thought I couldn't stand him..But still he'd go to any extent to help me...But I know now...And for me to fall in love with him...This feeling...this craving to see him,to know that he's alright...this emptiness when he's not around..the pain that surges through my body when I think that he's going through a lot of trouble...everything's so new to me...I'm so helpless.'_...Misaki kept looking at the gate and talked to her own self. And suddenly she saw a blond haired,tall,utterly handsome boy walking through the main gate of Seika High. Her heart started racing so furiously that she feared that others could hear the sound. Finally he appeared-the person whom she wanted to see so badly that her eyes throbbed,the person whom she loved so badly that she felt physical pain when he wasn't around,the person who had changed her world so much that everything seemed pointless without him...Misaki stood up and rushed out of the student council room leaving everyone awestruck. Only Kanou had noticed who was the person walking past the main gate and he knew that Usui had seen Misaki too though he (Usui) had never looked up directly...

Misaki came down running and stood before Usui. 'I have been waiting for so long..*Pant*...Why are you so late?...*Pant*...Did anything happen? Are you alright?',Misaki asked Usui while breathing heavily.

'Ayuzawa seems really stressed. Maybe she shouldn't stress herself like that.',Usui said in a matter of fact way.

Misaki sensed something in his voice. Something was not right.

'Usui,what happened?',Misaki's voice was anxious.

Usui looked down.'Was something supposed to happen? I have class to attend. I think Ayuzawa's class will be starting soon too. Maybe you shouldn't waste your time like this',Usui said and started walking. He never looked back.

Misaki was so shocked that she couldn't say a word! _'Usui has never talked to me that way before! He should know how I'd feel if he talks to me like that...He knows about my feelings...What made him talk to me that rudely? His brother...I bet that man's doing this to him...All this waiting ...I thought he'd be happy to see me too...But my waiting brought about such unexpected result.'...Who is that Gerald guy and what has he done to Usui?'_, Misaki could feel her eyes getting moist...She quickly moved towards the washroom that was in the opposite way. She didn't know while she was walking away,two pairs of eyes watched her closely-one pair held deep sadness and concern while the other pair was nothing but cold and suspicious.

Misaki was waiting to see the guy she loved and her waiting became fruitful when that guy appeared,but maybe she'd have preferred the pain of not seeing him rather than the pain of getting hurt by his words...Her 'Waiting' resulted in such misery...And still she's 'waiting'-to find answers behind Usui's behavior,to know the motive of Gerald and why he was bothering his own brother and she had to wait for so many other things..._'_Misaki wiped her eyes standing before the mirror in the washroom and asked herself-'_Is waiting all that I can do?'_

[That's it guys...It's the beginning...The story's yet to unfold..So please wait. And I'm sorry if this chapter is too clumsy...My exams are going on and still I wrote this in a hurry because I wanted to write it down before I forget..So,please be kind enough to forgive my mistakes and weak writing. Arigato gozaimasu.]


	2. Chapter 2

[Hi guys, thanks a lot for reading the previous chapter and also for the best wishes for my exams. My exams aren't finished yet but today I've got some free time and I've decided to spend it on the new chapter as many people have requested me to update soon.. I hope I'm somehow living upto your expectations as I can't spend much time on the fanfic due to my study.. But you guys have always been very supportive and I'm very thankful for that. So, here's the 2nd chapter. Please R&R!]

**Chapter 2 **

**Part 1: Confusion**

Misaki came back from school with a heavy heart. Usui's words still rang in her ears and she felt stinging pain in her chest all the time. She walked alone on the way back home and she felt as if she was left alone in the path of life too. _'I never realized before how much he meant to me!'_, Misaki thought. She was so lost in her painful thoughts that she didn't notice the blond haired guy standing before the gate of her house. When she caught the glimpse of blond hair, her heart suddenly leaped up in joy but then that feeling vanished in the gush of utter astonishment and confusion.

'You! What the hell are you doing here?', Misaki felt very uneasy seeing that golden haired ninja-watcher who kept watch on her and Usui the previous day.

'Ah, Misaki-chan, you've arrived! I've been waiting for you!', a man came out from her own house. The man's face was very similar yet he was almost a stranger to Misaki.

'_Usui's brother! What is he doi__ng here?'_ Misaki thought as her confusion grew even more and before she could say something, her mother came out of the house.

'Misaki, your friends have been waiting for you for so long! You never told me that Usui-kun had an older brother living with him….Having an older brother is really something, isn't it? And these two brothers are really very similar.', Misaki's mom looked very happy.

'_Mom, what are you saying? These aren't my friends, they are my worst enemies right now. You're thinking about me not__ telling you about Usui's brother? Even I didn't know much about this brother of his..and I probably still don't know…Having older brother is really something—you're right. But if all the older brothers are like this Gerald guy, then I think you should say__ having older brother is loads of trouble…..And you say they are similar? No way! MY Usui is way much better than this devil!' ,_Misaki's inner voice kept talking.

'Misaki-chan, shouldn't you come inside?', Gerald said in a soft voice. Misaki's mother had already went inside.

'_This is my house! Who are you to welcome me?',_ Misaki's inner voice talked again but in lieu of telling that she said, 'Before I go inside, I want to talk to you.'

Gerald looked at her.

'What do you want?',Misaki asked.

'What do I want? I don't understand Misaki-chan..What do you mean?',Gerald looked earnestly surprised.

'Are you just dumb or are you acting like one?',Misaki got angry. Cedric looked really disgusted at her but he didn't do or say anything.

'Are you mad at me because I came to your house without informing you?', Gerald said in a calm voice.

Misaki gritted her teeth and said,' Why did you come to my house? You are making Usui not to talk to me and you're the one visiting my house! It's not like you're my friend!'

Gerald made a very sad face and said, 'You're so cruel Misaki-chan! I thought as I didn't know anyone in Japan,you'd be happy to give me some company. You looked free with Usui and I thought as we both were VERY similar..you wouldn't mind who it was visiting your house.'

Misaki couldn't completely get what that guy was saying..still 'You're so cruel Misaki-chan'—this sentence brought back some memories.. But she said n a firm voice, 'Usui and you are similar in no way. He's always helped me out while you're only creating problems in my life. And I think I have the right to know why you're doing this to both of us.'

'I don't understand Misaki chan. What did I do to deserve such rude behavior from you?', Gerald made a very innocent face and suddenly Misaki recalled that day's incident at school. She was also wondering what she had done to deserve such rude behavior from Usui and now Usui's brother was asking the same question to her. She suddenly felt out of words and right at that moment Suzuna came there.

'Onee-chan,mom was asking whether you were planning to stay here all the time or would you and your friends come and have lunch. I have won some fresh vegetables in a lucky draw.',Suzuna said to Misaki.

Misaki didn't say a word and went inside the house. She directly went to her room and tried to process her thoughts while taking clean clothes from the closet.

'_That man acts as though he has done nothing! And his expression also says that he knows nothing. But still I can't believe him. Because I don't believe__ that Usui would act like that without any reason….However, there's a possibility that this guy had once again disguised himself as Usui and talked to me like that to keep myself away from Usui. But shouldn't I recognize him if it was really so? The main t__hing is—why is he doing this? What's his motive? Argh…I need to ask him again..I have to find an answer.',_ Misaki quickly stood up and without changing her dress, she came out of the room. But when she came to the living room,she found her mother and sister only.

'Where did Usui's brother go? And that Ninja guy?',Misaki looked hither and thither.

'Huh! What ninja guy? What are you talking about? Oh,the guy who came with Usui-kun's brother? Is he a ninja?What was his name? Yeah-Cedric…He looks kind of creepy. But Usui-kun's brother is just as sweet as him. However,I'd have liked it more if Usui-kun came too. But Gerald-kun said that he was busy with something ….his name 'Gerald' seems somewhat foreign,nah?…..',Misaki's mother kept talking.

'MOM! Where are they?',Misaki got impatient.

'Oh,they've left long ago. Gerald said that his work was done and he should leave. So I thought he wanted to talk to you and that was all. I told him to have lunch with us. He said that he'd have that another day.',Misaki's mother replied.

'_What a guy…He's a bit similar to Usui I guess…I mean,they both are mysterious. But what work? What did he do here?',_Misaki's confusion only grew. And with a confused mind she went to have lunch with some fresh vegetables and hot rice.

**Part 2: Nightmare**

Usui stood under the shower of cold water on the floor of tiles as he tried to wash away not only his tiredness but also the pain that he felt inside. _'I've made Ayuzawa cry. I wish I could tell her that I didn't want to hurt her..ever…'_

And he remembered that day's incident. How sad Misaki's eyes were looking,how she went away wiping her eyes.

Usui ran his fingers in his hair and thought,_'But what can I do? I need to protect her.'_

He again had some flash backs-

'A dog who doesn't abide by the rules needs its bones to be crushed,doesn't it?',Gerald said to Usui in a meaningful tone.

'I didn't do anything wrong. Why are you threatening me?',Usui asked in a calm voice.

'I know you're a smart kid and I can see that you're getting angry in the inside. You may have broken all the ties but you still are somehow related to the Walker family and you should simply obey what we say.'

'I have my own life. I can live it the way I want.',Usui said in a tough tone.

'My,my,look at the dog talking big! Don't forget Takumi-I have powers enough to crush not only you but your friends too whom you've got so accustomed with. Remember the man who is your biological father? He was a part of the famous Usui family too. Still,no one could do anything when he died. They couldn't even say that he didn't die a natural death but was murdered….And I've watched him die with my own eyes! If my father could do that to your father,you should know what I could do to you!',Gerald's eyes looked completely insane.

Usui's face turned red with anger and he said,'I'm not a coward you know. I don't fear if something happens to me.'

'But you won't like if your friend gets hurt,will you?',Gerald said with a evil smirk and left the room leaving Usui horrified.

Usui came back to reality…_'Ayuzawa,you don't know what you mean to me and that's why I can't afford to let something happen to you. I'm really powerless. I hate it! I hate hurting you and I hate myself for not being able to do anything. But I know that that guy didn't just th__reaten me. He really meant it. And so I need to stay away from you. That's the only way I've got to protect you..and I need to protect you..because I love you so much.'_

Usui sat on the floor of the bathroom..the cold water cooling down his head a bit…_'But __I can't just sit around. I need to find what that guy is up to. Why is he going so far as threatening me like that? Something is really fishy and I need to find out. I can't let Ayuzawa get hurt even more because of me.'_

Usui came out of the bathroom to find his house completely empty. Everything looked just like before—when this nightmare hadn't yet started. Yes,this was just like a nightmare—a nightmare full of confusion and uncertainty. And both Usui and Misaki were living through it.

[This is it guys. It's the 2nd chapter. I'm sorry if my imagination got too wild. Because I know that Usui seems a bit out of his character here. But anything is fair in fanfiction,right? And you'll have to wait a bit to know Gerald's true intention and why he's going so far—great shock awaits you. Mwahahaha. But I hope you enjoyed it. I don't have much time left because I really need to get back to study(my next exam is a tough one). I didn't intend to finish this chapter in such a hurry but I had promised someone to update this chapter today. So,I needed to keep my promise no matter what. Again,please forgive my writing problems and mistakes. Don't forget to R&R!]


	3. Chapter 3

[Hello guys! Today my exams have finished and so finally I can work on my new chapter. Thanks for waiting. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave your valuable reviews telling me how I'm doing or if there are any mistakes.

Again,this is not a spoiler. Everything concerning KWMS belongs to Fujiwara Hiro and I'm just the author of this made-up story.]

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : Motive**_

The bell rang and Misaki gave a sigh of relief. _'Classes seem so violently intolerable these days. Exams are brewing up and I can't concentrate at all.'_

'Misaki-chan, you shouldn't work so hard. I bet you're studying late again as the tests are knocking on the door… Look at yourself. Your nice figure is getting so skinny!', Sakura pouted.

'Sakura! My figure? Ah,don't worry. It doesn't matter. I'm still as strong as before. So,it's alright.', Misaki said.

'No,it's not alright! Kuga-kun says that girls need to have nice figures or else boys won't fall for them.', Sakura looked bothered.

'Eh…boys….',Misaki had a thought hearing what Sakura had just said…_'Does Usui think that way too?'_ But she shoved that thought away because she wanted to avoid thinking about Usui as much as she could as every thought of him pained her like hell.

Usui was watching Misaki from the outside of the classroom, obviously Misaki was completely oblivious about it and Misaki's expression didn't escape his sight. He silently walked away from there.

Usui came back to his apartment building. He went to the lift which was empty and pushed the button. He couldn't forgive himself for hurting Misaki continuously. But for the first time ever,he didn't have a solution for the problem that was making him so helpless.

The lift had reached to the selected floor and so Usui came out. He walked towards his apartment and suddenly he stopped. His sharp ears had caught something. Two mild voices were talking in a low tone and the sound was coming from his house. One of the voices was his brother's definitely and shockingly the other was Cedric's. Usui was a bit surprised that a person like Cedric who had better hearing capability than his,couldn't hear his footsteps,otherwise he would have stopped talking (he hardly talks with Gerald before Usui's presence). Yes,Usui's footsteps were very mild and almost completely noiseless because Misaki could never notice him popping up suddenly but it was Cedric that was there—the case was different. So,Usui guessed that Cedric must be very indulged in the conversation that they were having. Suddenly Usui decided to take the chance and he started to listen carefully what those two were talking about.

'….Are you sure sir? I don't understand why you're so desperate to have that specific girl. You have so many other and more beautiful girls loitering around you for your kindness. Why this girl who seems to enjoy insulting you repeatedly?',Cedric's voice was unusually angry.

Usui kept hearing…

'Ceddie,you're not only my body-guard but also my trusted friend. I understand that you were bothered by her attitude that she showed at her house yesterday. But girls are better when they fulfill your motive,you know? There are a lot of girls,I know. But right now Misaki-chan is the most important one to me because she can do something that no one else can. She has a sister though but it's her that I want. I'm ready to go to any extent if she can get back what rightfully belonged to us. You saw their house,didn't you? Don't you think money would be appealing to such a poor family? And if she comes to know about her long lost father….No,no,we can't have that. I have to get control over her, anyhow!',Gerald said.

Usui couldn't believe his own ears…_'Misaki! He's talking about Misaki? He even went to her house! What the hell is he talking about?'_

'Yes,sir,I understand. Your family property is the most important thing to us now. We can't let a Japanese man get away with that huge property of the Walker family who has such a high reputation in Englad. But are you sure tha-…Sir,would you mind if we had this chat somewhere else?',Cedric suddenly paused and Usui understood that his silent appearance was given away.

Silently and quickly the door of the apartment opened. Cedric looked outside and saw-_no one._

Only the door of the next apartment closed. So,Cedric guessed that it was the neighbor though he became extremely careful.

'Is it Takumi?',Gerald's voice was anxious.

Cedric closed the door noiselessly and answered,'Just the neighbor.'

'Oh,you had me get so anxious! Your hearing capability is really amazing! I heard absolutely nothing!', Gerald said in a light tone.

But Cedric didn't know that his hearing ability had the better of it gone that day and what they didn't want to happen,had happened. Usui had got some hints….._'They want to use Misaki for some selfish move of theirs. That's the reason they're pushing ME like this. They want to utilize my relation with her and Gerald knows that I'm capable more or less. He wants to make her as vulnerable as possible. I have to find out the whole thing. I have to use whatever source I can to get the information…But before that….I need to do something else…',_Usui made up his mind and walked down the road.

Misaki was washing her hair with her towel and she suddenly saw from her bedroom window that a certain blond haired guy was standing in front of her house looking directly at her. She feared it was the ninja-watcher. But she saw that that blond haired guy didn't wear any ninja costume,but wore a certain high school uniform.

[That's it! Chapter 3's up. Things are getting suspicious,aren't they? Hope you guys enjoyed. Please wait for the next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. But before that maybe the Chapter 53 of the manga will be out all scanlated. Still,I'll go on with my story. R&R!]


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 : Questions & Answers**_

_**Part 1**_

Misaki stood still for a moment, she couldn't believe her eyes…_'Usui is here!'…._She ran out of her room without wasting a second and skipped three stairs at a time..She rushed to open the front , she feared that when she'd open the door, there'd be absolutely no one …but…she again was wrong….he was there-bright as sunshine. Misaki could feel the hot blood flushing her cheeks and she halted at the door. Usui was only a few feet away from her but she suddenly felt her limbs get heavy, she couldn't move forward though she wanted to. She wanted to touch him a little,to know if he was really there or maybe she was just hallucinating.

Usui waited for a few second and then walked forward. He stood before Misaki who looked bewildered and was blushing to death. This was one of her cutest expressions that made Usui want to want her even more. He came very close to Misaki and whispered in her ears –'Won't you tell me to go inside? I wonder if it's safe for us to talk under the open sky like this.' Misaki's ears also turned red this time like her cheeks. She quickly retreated from the door and made way for Usui to enter the house. Usui came into the house and said, 'Ayuzawa never showed me her room.'

Misaki understood that Usui wanted to talk about something important to her in a private environment and she herself also had a ton to ask. So, she decided not to argue and went upstairs to her room.

Usui looked around the small room which was the empire of his princess. But he couldn't compliment the surroundings for a while longer as Misaki started talking as soon as she had gotten over her shock.

'So, you're talking to me again? Really, lately I thought I could understand you a little. You just proved me wrong.'

Usui looked at Misaki with clear softness in his eyes. His eyes were meaningful and they held meaning more than thousands of words could as if he wanted her to trust him without asking any questions. He said in a very low tone-'I really need to tell you something and that's why I'm here.' He again dipped his face in her hair and breathed a few lines only—'No matter what, stay away from THAT brother of mine. You don't know how he is or how he can be. Please take care of yourself, you look awful after losing so much weight. And don't worry about me- I'll surely return to you the way you want me 'cause…I still have those words to hear from you, don't I?' Saying this, Usui again gave her a meaningful look as if he had so much more to tell her but something was stopping him from doing so. He didn't waste any more time and walked out of there. Within seconds he was gone. There was not a single proof that he had been there even a minute ago except his departing words still echoing in Misaki's ears.

Misaki sat at her table with a book open before her eyes but she wasn't reading a word of it. She was lost in her own thoughts. _'I wanted to ask him so many things! Yet I couldn't. He just came and a moment later he was gone. But, probably not asking anything was the right thing to do. His eyes looked as if he wanted me to trust his actions and save the questions for later. Still, I'm anxious….I'm anxious for him. Now I know for sure that THAT guy is obviously behind the scene and he's pushing Usui to his limits…I wonder why that guy's doing so….They're brothers! Yeah..I know,they have different fathers..but…there are a lot of people like that who get along pretty well. I bet there's something more to it and I just don't know a thing of all this!...And why did he tell me to stay away from his brother? As if I want to stay close to that guy! Argh…this is giving me headache!' _Misaki looked at the clock and she couldn't believe how late it was. So she quickly went to bed. Otherwise she'd obviously over-sleep…Even in her dreams..she could hear only one voice and that beautiful voice said_-" I'll surely return to you the way you want me 'cause…I still have those words to hear from you, don't I?''_

_**Part 2**_

Usui entered into his apartment and received a WARM welcome.

'I thought you were a good learner and a sharp person. But you proved me wrong. Didn't I make my point clear when we last talked?... Is staying away from that girl so tough for you? Or maybe you don't care whether anything happens to her or not?',Gerald said in a cold voice.

'You can take it the way you like.',Usui's voice was calm.

Gerald gritted his teeth and said,'Wanna be brave,huh?'

Usui looked directly in his eyes and said,'I said you could take it the way you like. After all,you're taking MY LIFE the way you like..and not only that…'..Usu didn't finish his words.

'What do you mean?',Gerald said.

Usui didn't say anything and walked away from there. Unlike their last conversation, this time it was Gerald who was left perplexed…._'What is that Takumi thinking?'_

'Ceddie!',Gerald called his right hand man and within a flash that guy stood before him.

'Yes,master!',Cedric asked.

'Keep close eyes on Takumi. I know that he hasn't heard anything but somehow he looks more firm and determined now. I want answers..I want to know what the source of his huge mental power is. That guy really amazes me sometimes. Even yesterday, he did what I intended him to do. He ignored that girl, but today he went to her house! Yeah, you said that you only saw him coming out of the house….I wonder what he did there.'

'Master, maybe you shouldn't stress yourself so much. The lecture that you gave him that day, made him quite anxious, I assure you. I was watching him the whole day in the school and also that girl. But he didn't even talk properly with that girl- what he said made the girl very sad and you know that very well as I'd told you the whole thing. Maybe he went to settle things with that girl as you told him to do.', Gerald said.

'Hmm..you've got a point. After all Takumi seems upset. But he's so calm. I didn't expect that. Oh well, leave it for now. If he ended things with that girl, that'll only help us, nothing more.', saying this Gerald went to the room where he passed nights when he was in Usui's apartment.

Usui was in his room but he had heard the whole thing…_'It's good that they don't suspect me for knowing anything. But I need to start acting too. I need to find answers to my questions as well. And I know just what to do.'_ Usui couldn't believe himself, even after all these, he wore a smile on his face.

[Chapter 4 ends here. Wait for the next chapter please. I assure you the shock that you guys got in Chapter 3 is nothing compared to what you are gonna get in Chapter 5.* More revelations*. So please R&R!]


	5. Chapter 5

[Hello guys, hope you've all liked the story so far. From today I mean from this chapter, the main shocking part starts. I hope you all are ready. So, go for it! Don't forget to R & R :D

PS : I don't own KWMS! Fujiwara Hiro is the owner of KWMS and everything related to it]

_**Chapter 5 : Proposal**_

It was Gerald's hotel room. The room was dimly lit and some bottles were placed on the table before Gerald's chair. He had something important to talk about with his right hand man Cedric and he couldn't do that in Takumi's house who was very displeased about his stay there.

'Sir, aren't you being too hasty? I wonder if it'll work. She doesn't really seem to be the type to accept things easily.', Cedric said to Gerald in a not-so-sure tone.

'Yeah,yeah,I know what you mean. I understand your point. But Ceddie, you already know that we are out of time. That guy's in Japan right now. The situation is like now or never. If sweet talk doesn't work, I'll just have to use the tough way. Sometimes you need to do what is suitable rather than waiting for the right time. If we wait any longer, we'll lose everything.', Gerald said and took a sip from his glass.

'I understand. As you wish sir.', Cedric said.

* * *

Misaki liked the feeling of fresh air running through her hair as she walked back to her home from school. The classes were less disgusting that day and after a long time, today she had seen Usui acting like his usual self in the school. Though she didn't have the chance to talk to him but only seeing him as he used to be made her very happy. _'May be his brother has gone back. Maybe things will be alright soon….'_,she couldn't suppress the joy that she felt. But her joy vanished instantly when she entered the house and found Usui's brother sitting in the dining chair with the Ninja-watcher. All her joy turned into shock and surprise.

'You! What are you doing here?', Misaki said in a shocked tone.

Her mother was not yet back from the hospital where she worked. Suzuna must have opened the door.

'_Damn,what does this guy want again? Usui said….', _Misaki's chain of thought was broken as Gerald stood up and said in a gentle voice – 'Would you please have a walk with me? I wanted to tell you something.'

Misaki became surprised to hear that. _'What does he want to tell me? …..Having some information out of him wouldn't be bad but Usui has forbidden me…But, maybe I should listen to what this guy wants to say. Maybe he has come to say that he's sorry for the inconveniences that he's caused and is going back. This should be it. Because Usui was looking normal today and that means probably all the problems between them are solved. After all, they are brothers! But….What should I do? What should I do?'_

'Misaki-chan…are you coming?' ,Gerald again asked politely.

'Um…okay. Let's hear what you wanna say.', Misaki finally made up her mind. _'Sorry Usui, don't mind please! I just want everything to be alright.'_

'Don't worry. I won't take long', Gerald said and gave a mysterious smile. Misaki couldn't figure out why he smiled but she didn't care. She wanted to get done with this.

'So,what did you wanna say?' Misaki said while walking. They've reached a place which was very quiet even at this hour and Misaki didn't like it. She wanted to go home.

'Yes, it's time that I told you what I wanted.', Gerald stood face to face with her. He still had a gentle smile on his face. Cedric was standing a few feet away.

'Um,it may seem very weird to you—what I'm going to say, that is. But please try to understand. I think….I'm…', Misaki waited, she was clueless about what was going to happen…But when Gerald finished the sentence, her eyes seemed as if they'd pop out from their socket at any moment..'…..in _LOVE _with you, Misaki-chan.'

Misaki couldn't say anything for a second and then she said, 'Huh? Are you joking?'

'I'm completely aware of what I've just said.', Gerald said in a smooth voice.

'You're nuts! Totally! You don't even know me! That was the weirdest thing that I've ever heard in my whole life. We've met only twice and you say you love me? That's impossible. I don't believe you.', Misaki seemed outraged.

'Yeah,I thought so. I thought you wouldn't believe me. But I can't wait you know. I want you to be mine. From this very moment.', Gerald's words were simple and clear, still they were not understandable to Misaki, not at all.

'What do you mean?', Misaki started to feel a mild chill all on a sudden. She herself didn't know why she felt the cold sensation running down her nerves.

'I wanted to make this quick. So, please tell me what's your answer.', Gerald said.

'What answer?', Misaki asked. She couldn't figure out the situation at all. This was not anything that she had expected.

'Answer to my proposal of course. Will you be my girlfriend?', Gerald asked.

'NO.', Misaki only uttered this one word but her voice was firm. 'Are you sure? Is it because you think I'm lying? Or is it because of Takumi?', Gerald said to her. But Misaki didn't seem to hear. Then she started talking –'You people think you can act the way you want. At first you tried to separate Usui and me. Who knows how much you pushed him. You didn't stop until he was at his limit. And now….you say this….and also ask for an answer? Who do you think you are to play with our lives and feelings like that?', anger was bursting out in Misaki's voice.

' Is he that precious to you?', Gerald said in a flat voice.

Misaki felt even angrier at this.

'Of course he is. He is not a rich spoiled brat like you. He has supported me whenever I needed him. All you can do is create problems in others lives and acquire your selfish means. He was right. I should've stayed away from you….Do I look like a toy to you?', she blurted out the words.

All of a sudden Gerald's expression changed. His gentled smile was gone. His face looked hard as stone. Misaki suddenly started to feel as if she was in a very dangerous situation, as if her subconscious mind was telling her to run away. However, her raging anger vaporized her anxiety a little bit. So, she waited.

'I used to think my acting was good. You should've accepted my proposal. And what do you know about selfish means, huh? Ceddie was right indeed. You don't accept anything in the easy way. Looks like I have no other choice. The fact is -You have to come with me and do a job for me. I thought if I could melt your heart with my sweet talk, then you'd do the work willingly. But, really that Takumi has covered your thoughts so much that my words didn't get through. Don't worry. I'll make you do the work no matter what. Maybe that'll cost your precious Takumi's life at highest.', Gerald's voice was cold like ice. It was unbelievable that his appearance changed so much within such a short period of time. The person standing before Misaki didn't have a bit of warmth. Ruthlessness stood out in his every fixture. The breeze that was spreading a pleasant feeling over Misaki's body, now made her body shake in fear.

'W-h-a…what do you mean? What do you want?', Misaki's voice was meek.

'Nothing much. You have to come with me, sign a few papers and some more casualties. I promise you, it wouldn't be much of a bother.', Gerald said.

'What papers?', Misaki's voice was still shaking.

'You'll know about that later. But before that tell me if you're ready to come with me….It's okay,if you don't…But then you'll have to be okay if you never see your precious Takumi again…I mean ALIVE. '

Misaki didn't know if she was hallucinating or not. She wanted to believe that it was a nightmare, when she'd wake up, she'd see everything was back to normal…. She had never been in a situation like this before. She wanted to run away. She wanted to scream out and say that she didn't want to do anything for that guy. But still…she knew what her answer would be….She knew that Usui would not want this…She knew she was falling deeper into a trap… Despite knowing this much, she couldn't do what was right. She couldn't choose what her intellect told her. She ended up choosing what her heart wanted….After a long time, she said, 'I…I…I'll do it.'

Gerald gave a crude smile and said, 'You're smarter than I thought. Don't worry. If you do what I want you to do, your precious Takumi won't have a single scratch on him. And you don't have to worry about your work either. It's really a very simple yet a very crucial task that only you can do.'

Misaki couldn't bear anymore. She wanted to take back what she had just said…But she knew that she wouldn't, she couldn't. Because heart felt what it felt and in her case, heart always won over brain.

[That's Chapter 5 for you! I hope it was worth your time. Was it shocking? By the way, please be kind enough to forgive my mistakes or writing problems and please wait for the next and the LAST chapter of this story. The last but of course not the least chapter will be the end of all shock,surprise and everything. All questions will be answered So,please R&R! Arigato!

Note : I've made Gerald look all evil,haven't I? Remember, in the 2nd chapter when Usui was bathing and having flashbacks, Gerald said that he wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing to Usui what his father did to Usui's father? I used the same thing here. He's using threats. It's a threat to make Misaki feel weak. Gerald has found out that Misaki isn't the type to accept what she's told to do just like that. Also, he's found out that Misaki greatly loves Usui. He's using Misaki's simple-mindedness against her. I that's why even wrote that Misaki knew that what she was doing wasn't the right choice. But still, she couldn't stop the fear that she was feeling. And her love won over her intellect. In spite of understanding that Gerald was using her and her feelings, she couldn't but chose what Gerald wanted her to do. She couldn't just risk losing Usui though it could be just a threat. I wanted to show how much Misaki loved Usui that she gave in to that guy and accepted his condition though she didn't know what she would be made to do. As some people couldn't understand my point while reading the chapter, that's why I explained it here. Hope everything's clear now :D.]


	6. Chapter 6

[Hi! Here's the 6th and the last chapter of this story. I promised you a big shock, here it comes. Dig in!]

_**Chapter 6 : Surprise**_

The sun had set long ago, it was getting darker around. Misaki was still in jeopardy and she felt as if her whole body had turned numb.

'Hey, why are you shivering like that?', Gerald said. His voice had the gentle edge again as if nothing had happened.

Misaki couldn't answer. She wasn't in a state to answer. She was still battling with herself though it would end soon- the battle between what was right and what she should do. Fear had grasped her so tightly that she had nowhere to escape.

'If you can sit on the ground like that, that means you're in enough of a good shape to do the work. You just need to sign some papers. I'll do the rest. So, come on. I have everything ready already. The papers are in the car. Hey, stand up… Let's go, damn it!', Gerald ordered Misaki but she wouldn't get up. She sat on the floor with her head in her palms. Suddenly Gerald yanked Misaki by her arm and started to pull her. She fell on the ground and still Gerald kept pulling her. She screamed in pain. Agony spread through her whole body and bruises started to appear on her fair skin.

'Ceddie, Ceddie! Bring those papers. Ceddie!', Gerald yelled. He could no longer contain his monstrous self.

'Are you looking for these?', a voice said exactly from behind and a long hand held some papers in front of Gerald's eyes though he couldn't see whose hand it was. Gerald was still clutching Misaki's arm who was half-lying on the ground in a very awkward position. Gerald was like a mad man and he only looked once at the papers and said –'Yes, yes. Give me!'. But the hand didn't give him those papers. As a result, Gerald turned back with a very furious expression on his face but when he did so…he thought he was seeing a ghost.

'You!', Gerald's voice broke.

'Let go of her hand', none other than Usui said.

'How..you…Where's Cedric?', Gerald said.

'Don't worry about him. If I were you, I would worry more about myself.', Usui said in a very calm voice.

Gerald dropped Misaki's hand. Usui went to her and and pulled her near to his body. She was still shivering and she wasn't completely conscious. But she could feel that she was at last in safe hands and her body loosened a bit.

'This girl…What I tell her, she always does the opposite…..Cedric, could you please take her to the car?', Usui said.

'_CEDRIC_!', Gerald couldn't believe his ears. Yes, indeed…..the person who appeared now, was indeed Cedric and he went to Usui and gently took Misaki in his arms.

'CEDDIE! What are you doing? Are you crazy? You're listening to HIM? You…You can't betray ME!', Gerald couldn't believe that his right hand man was betraying him.

'He has nothing to betray you. Because he wasn't working for you in the first place.', Usui said.

'Wha..what do..?', Gerald couldn't finish the words as he saw two more figures approaching. He only saw their silhouette but one of them surely belonged to a woman.

'Your family property means so much to you! But do you know that you no longer are a share-holder of the Walker family?', Usui said and before Gerald could open his mouth, Usui opened his -'A Japanese man went to England and after a lot of hardship, he started his own business. With will and hard-work, his business started to rise and one day he started to compete with the family business of the famous Walker family. You didn't like it. You wanted to crush that man. But the tables turned when you got caught and the court ordered that 40% of your property would belong to that man. And you started to plan to get that property back, in a way that no one would be able to point their fingers to you. Yes, that man was….Misaki's father. You started to investigate about him and found all about his family. You found out that he had left his family a few years ago and since then he had never gone back. But you knew that he would go back and he was planning to do so…That's why before he could find his family, you tracked down where they lived. What a co-incidence it was! You came to my house and found out that I was familiar with Misaki. You started a new plan. You wanted to use my relation with her. You wanted to show as if you were threatening me. You wanted me to feel that I couldn't be with her, because I wasn't permitted to be in any relationship. But your plan was something else. You wanted to make Misaki vulnerable. You planned to make her sign the papers which would literally make you the owner of her property..which means her father's property…You knew that he was planning to transfer his property to his daughters' name. You had so many other plans… You really are a monster.' Finally Usui stopped.

'Wh..who told …y-ou th—this?',Gerald's eyes were big and this time he was the one who was shivering…'D-did Ced-di-e ..?'

'No, it wasn't Cedric who told me this. I didn't even know that Cedric wasn't spying FOR you, but he was spying ON you. The day when you two were talking in my apartment, I heard your conversation. I was wondering why Cedric didn't hear my footsteps. I thought he was really indulged in the conversation that you two were having. But now I understand. That was on purpose. He wanted me to have some hint. He could convey me the whole information. But maybe he wanted me to find out the whole truth myself. Maybe he tried to tighten my bond with someone -for whom he was working.', Usui said in a smooth voice.

'He was spying on me? He…I …who was he working for?', Usui could see Gerald's trust in Cedric shatter momentarily.

For the first time, the woman who was standing in the dark, talked. 'It was me. And I'm the one who told Takumi everything. I knew that he would protect the girl. Cedric had informed me right away what you were planning. So, I contacted with Takumi when Cedric said that his job of 'conveying some hint' was done.'

Gerald knew the voice….He knew who it was –'Mum! But ..but why? I'm your son!'

'I'm Takumi's mother too. I may have abandoned him. But a mother always wants the best for her children. What I did was to try and save you from the monster that you were gradually becoming. Money isn't everything in life. You need to understand that. Don't become a monster like your father. Because of that man, now Takumi has such a horrible life. But I'm glad that he has become such a fine man…just like his father. And this guy (she waved to the other person who was standing nearby), he had abandoned his family long ago. I didn't want you to take away his beloved daughter from him once again. He has finally come to his homeland, where he belongs.', the woman stopped talking.

Gerald fell to the ground. He had lost. He had lost what he called his everything. His mother went near him and pulled him to her chest. Gerald didn't have the strength to push her away.

'Let's go home Gerald. A home is where your heart is. Where someone thinks of you, that's the place where you're supposed to return, that's your home. And your mother always thinks of you, she wants nothing but the best for you. Money isn't everything son…..Let's go.', she said in a loving tone.

Surprisingly, Gerald didn't oppose. The woman then looked to her other son who was seeing the whole thing -'Don't waste your time here Takumi. Go to her. She is the one who thinks of you the most. She's the one to whom you should return. Your home is with her. Go!'

Usui gave a smile and said,' Thank you…Thank you very much….m..mo-..I mean ..mother.' He turned to the man next to him and said, 'Sir…Shall we?' The man put a hand on Usui's shoulder and said,' I'm glad that my daughter found a guy like you. I just hope they'll accept my sudden re-appearance, especially Misaki.'

After returning to the car Usui said to Cedric –' Thanks a lot. I didn't know you were trying to help. Gerald is still there with your mistress. You should go there. Don't worry about us. We have another car.' Saying this Usui shook hands with Cedric who momentarily disappeared in the darkness behind them.

All the way Usui clutched Misaki's hand tightly whose head was resting on his lap. She was still unconscious while her father drove the car. This was a hectic day and a reunion for two families…. A fatal situation with a happy ending.

Few days later:

'Misaki, it's not fair. I told you that I would return to you the way you wanted. I have kept my promise. So, why can't you say the words that I wanted to hear?', Usui said.

'You perverted outer space alien! You…stupid Usui! If you knew what that guy was up to…Couldn't you tell me beforehand?', Misaki pouted.

'I..How many times do I need to tell you? I came to know about the whole thing only that day…Then I went to your house…But Suzuna said you weren't there…. Then Cedric phoned us and told us to go there. Now come on!', Usui said to Misaki who was blushing furiously.

'Misaki,just once! 'I love you'—only these three words! You promised me that you'd say it today… I told you these three words twice already! It's just not fair. Yeah…I know it!…Kaichou is a Maid-sama…with that nick-name now you have another one-'Seika High Student Council President is a promise-breaker'!', Usui provoked Misaki and Misaki reacted the way he wanted her to –'What? What did you say? You stupid Usui! Do you know why I agreed to that guy's condition? That's because I love you…you know noth-',Misaki couldn't finish her sentence because she had understood that she had said it…She had said it…Usui was wearing a victorious smile on his face and said, 'Ayuzawa is really defenseless!' Saying this he mildly kissed her forehead.

Misaki's whole face flushed with red color and she ran to beat the hell out of Usui who could sense the danger and went out of her reach instantly…Misaki ran and yelled—'Come back here, 'baka Usui'!'

_-The End-_

[This is the end guys. I know, many questions may have awoken in your minds. Go ahead and ask me. I suddenly made Usui's mother and Misaki's father appear here. And I know that Usui's mom is dead already..(I resurrected her... Mwahahahaha...) The man that I mentioned in the previous chapters…the Japanese man…It was Misaki's father... Um,the name is supposed to be Gerrard. But the fact that I used Gerald is-the scanlations that I always read,have that spelling.

'Where someone thinks of you, that's the place where you're supposed to return' – I used this quote from Naruto.

I believe in happy endings. So, I made a hint that Gerald was gonna turn good too. Usui's mother knew that Gerald was coming to Japan with some motive. But she didn't know what his plan was. That's why she planted Cedric, whom Gerald trusted a lot. It was tough for Cedric to betray Gerald's trust, but he had to because he thought of Gerald as his good friend and wanted to save him. So, Cedric acted as though he was helping Gerald while he did two works – found out about Gerald's plan and kept watch on Misaki. Gerald thought that Cedric was watching Misaki to know what type of a girl she was, but actually he was trying to protect Misaki on Usui's mother's request. Cedric was a good guy from the beginning (at least in my story :P). He wanted to save Gerald from the man that he was becoming and he did all the things for that sole reason. I won't explain anymore here. Because I'm already feeling very tired and need to sleep. If you have any question, don't hesitate to ask me. I just hope you guys weren't disappointed by the sudden end. Please kindly forgive my mistakes and writing problems. Let me know overall how the story was. R&R!]


End file.
